Tel est l'avenir, mesquin comme providentiel
by Eraendil
Summary: Croyant sa famille morte, une fillette de 7 ans quitte Konoha lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi. Que ce passera t il lorqu'en revenant, on lui dit que son petit frère est toujous vivant ? Suite de Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine. INTERROMPUE
1. Introduction

Vala, c'ets la suite de "ses yeux de perle contre ma haine", dont l'idée (de suite) vient d'Uzumaki Raymond. Par contre, **j'ai besoin de votre avis sur le sujet de cette fic. Soit : la guerre avec Orochimaru, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, tant que ça reste en mes compétances...**

Manga : Naruto

Introduction :

Le soleil d'été, à son zénith, tapait. Ses rayons, traversant les branches aux feuilles d'émeraude, inondaient de lumière le chemin de terre traversant la forêt de Konoha. Ils aveuglaient les gardes, les obligeant à porter des chapeaux de paille. Cependant, ils ne s'emblaient pas gêner la silhouette qui rapprochait du village.

Quand les gardes furent en mesure de la détailler, ils ne s'en privèrent pas. De longs cheveux de la couleur de ce soleil aveuglant, des yeux tel le ciel présent, une peau mat, et des vêtements dans la gamme des pourpres, moulant ses formes féminines à merveille. Tel était la jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année, qui se présentait pour entrer dans le village caché.

Faisant leur devoir, ils lui demandèrent les raisons la poussant à venir à Konoha. La seule réponse à laquelle ils eurent droit, fut énigmatique. Y a-t-il besoin d'une raison particulière pour retourner dans son village natal ? Déconcerté, ils la laissèrent passer. Les remerciant, elle entra donc dans le village, se dirigeant, comme tout étranger, vers le bâtiment central. Demandant à y voir l'Hokage.

Ne sachant pourquoi, mais ayant une impression de déjà vu, l'Anbu gardant la porte de la Gondaime, la laissa enter. La jeune femme pénétrant dans la pièce circulaire qu'était le bureau de l'Hokage, vit, accroché au mur, les quatre portraits de ses prédécesseurs de l'actuel Hokage. Son regard devint triste, voir désemparé, lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur celui du Yondaime.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? S'enquit la femme assise derrière le bureau vert, assaillit de dossiers.

-Oh... Eu, oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bien, alors, pouvez-vous me dire votre nom et le motif de votre venue, s'il vous plait ?

-Je me nomme Mirai Uzumaki, et le motif de ma venue est de savoir si je pouvais être réintégrée au village.

-A… Attendez, Mirai Uzumaki, la fille du Yondaime ? Fit Tsunade, blême.

-En chaire et en os. Alors, c'est possible ?

-Si je l'ai fait pour l'un, je peux bien le faire pour l'autre.

-Pour l'un ?

-Oui, pour Naruto.

- Que… Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Naruto est mort !

-Non, votre père l'a apparemment sortit de la maternité avant que Kyûbi ne la détruise. De plus, il a enfermé celui-ci en Naruto.

-De quoi ? C'est, c'est impossible, se répétait Mirai.

-Allons, allons, calmez-vous.

-Vous voulez que je me calme ? J'ai passé ces treize dernières années à croire que mon petit frère et ma mère ont été tués par Kyûbi, et que mon père est mort en tuant celui-ci. Maintenant, vous me dîtes que mon frère est vivant, et est le réceptacle du démo qui à pourrit ma vie. Comment voulez-vous que je ma calme ? S'écria-t-elle, frappant de son point le bureau.

-Oui, lui répondit Tsunade, au tac à tac.

-Où est mon petit frère ? Où est Naruto ? Dit-elle au bord des larmes, après un moment un moment de froid.

-Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour le rapport d'une mission de type B. »

Exténués, une équipe comportant trois chûnin et un jounin s'apprêtaient à renter dans le bureau. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent l'éclat de rage de Mirai. Il entrèrent donc, et virent une jeune femme ressemblant à Naruto, au bord des larmes, fixant l'Hokage d'un air implorant.

« Et voilà. Kakashi, tu me feras le rapport plus tard. Vous pouvez partir, sauf toi Naruto. Tu as quelqu'un à rencontrer. »


	2. Chapitre 1

Slt tout le monde, et vala le chapitre 1. Bon, je préviens, celui-ci est complètement nul, ne le lire que si vous êtes suicidaire.Sinon, **j'ai toujours besoin de votre avis sur le sujet de cette fic. Soit : la guerre avec Orochimaru, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, tant que ça reste en mes compétances...**

Titre : Tel est l'avenir, mesquin comme providentiel

Manga : Naruto

Reviews :

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Et ouaip, l'histoire se base sur les origines de Naruto. Alors, je tiens à clarifier les chose. Si, le départ de Naruto change les plans d'Orochimaru. Je m'explique, ayant déjà Naruto, Itachi n'est pas entré dans l'Akatsuki, donc Orochimaru y et toujours, mais reste tout de même à Oto. En suite, vu que l'équipe N°7 n'a que deux membres, Sasuke et Salura n'ont pas pu participer à l'examin chûnin, de ce fait, Sasuke ne porte pas le sceau de se fichu serpent. Ensuite, l'examin que l'équipe à pu passer c'est parfaitement bien déroulé. Voilà pourquoi je proposait ça. Sinon, la rencontre avec Jiraya, c'est ok, mais Naruto à sa soeur, et il à déjà assez vadrouiller avec Itachi. De plus, notre petit renard est déjà aussi fort que Monsieur Propre (elle m'a bien fait rire celle-là). Après, si Akatsuki se montre, il faut que trouve quelqu'un à mettre avec la gueule de poiscaille (Kisame). Pour la suite, ça dépend des autres reviews.

Chapitre 1 :

« Et voilà. Kakashi, tu me feras le rapport plus tard. Vous pouvez partir, sauf toi Naruto. Tu as quelqu'un à rencontrer. »

Etonné, Naruto resta dans le bureau tandis que ses coéquipiers et son sensei ressortaient, décidant d'attendre leur ami. Celui-ci se demandait qui était cette femme lui ressemblant. Pour répondre à ses questions, Tsunade pris la parole.

« Naruto, je te présente Mirai Uzumaki, ta sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu Naruto, elle est ta soeur. Si tu ne la connais pas, c'est normal, tous la croyaient morte dans l'attaque de Kyûbi. En fait, elle partie en plein milieu de l'attaque, vous croyant, toi, ta mère et ton père, mort.

-Attendez, je résume : le jour de ma naissance se déroule l'attaque de Kyûbi, ma mère mon père et sont morts pendant. Quand à ma sœur, elle s'enfuit me croyant mort moi aussi. J'y suis ?

-Oui, souffla Mirai, le regard lourd.

-Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez rentrer chez toi, Naruto. Elle va vivre avec toi dorénavant. »

Ce fut au tour de Naruto et Mirai de sortir du bureau. Ils furent surpris de constater que Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi les avaient attendus. Le regard du ninja au Sharingan croisa celui de la jeune femme, et Kakashi eu un éclair de lucidité. Tirant Naruto de l'interrogatoire que lui faisait subir Sakura (Sasuke se contentait d'écouter les réponses que Naruto arrivait à placer), il dit :

« On peut dire que t'as changé gamine.

-Toi par contre, a part la taille, tu ressembles toujours à un épouvantail, Kakashi-sempai.

-Vous la connaissez Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui. Mais je pense que vous devriez aller chez toi, tout les deux.

-Ouaip ! »

Ils quittèrent donc le bâtiment central pour se diriger à travers la foule, et enfin arriver devant un immeuble. Se rappelant de son rendez-vous avec Hinata, Naruto donna le numéro et les clés de son appartement à Mirai tout en s'excusant de devoir s'absenter un moment. Il s'expliqua avec Hinata, qui heureusement était compréhensive, et fila rejoindre sa sœur.

La gène régnait dans l'appartement. Mais aucun des deux ne cherchait à le rompre. Alors Naruto se jeta à l'eau.

« Eu… Dit-moi, qui étaient nos parents et qu'est-ce qu'il faisaient comme métiers ?

-Mère se nommait Utsumi, et était une jounin. Quand à père, il se nommait Kiro, et était le Yondaime.

-De quoi ? Notre père était le Yondaime ?

-Oui… Tu lui ressembles énormément d'ailleurs.

-On me l'a déjà dit.

-A… Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te poser une question. Tu veux bien faire comme ça ?

-Si tu veux.

-Bon, alors, qu'as-tu fait jusqu'à présent ?

-Ba, jusqu'à mes sept ans, j'ai vécu tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi m'apprenne pourquoi et je l'ai suivit en dehors du village. Il m'a appris à me servir du chakra de Kyûbi et nous sommes devenu mercenaires. Pour une mission, on est revenu à Konoha et grâce à Hinata, j'ai réintégré le village et Sasuke a tué Itachi pendant que je le poursuivais. Sinon, un mois plus tard, je suis devenu chûnin, et là, je reviens d'une mission de type B qui à durée trois semaines, résuma-t-il. Bon, à moi. Comment connais-tu Kakashi-sensei ?

-Oh, ça, c'est parce qu'il était l'élève de père, et que je traînais toujours avec lui durant les entraînements. Voyons, réfléchit Mirai, pourquoi as-tu quitté Konoha ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est idiot de poser une question à laquelle on a déjà la réponse. Désoler.

-T'excuse pas.

-Si. Je m'excuse pour t'avoir laissé seul, j'aurai du rester à Konoha, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai abandonné le village, mes amis, comme Kakashi, et je n'ai sûrement pas rendu fier papa… Pardonne-moi…

-Et oh, moi aussi j'ai abandonné Konoha pour suivre un malade mental, classé rang S dans le BingoBook vu qu'il à massacré tout son clan en ne laissant que son petit frère en vie. Mais pourtant je suis revenu et cela ne m'empêche pas de vivre.

-Merci. »

Ils continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'au crépuscule, commençant à mieux se connaître. Lorsque le soleil franchit l'horizon montagneux pour faire place à dame lune, nos deux frère et sœur se couchèrent. Naruto s'endormit tout en sachant que maintenant, il avait enfin toutes les réponses qu'il voulait sur sa famille. Mais se qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'une personne, ayant un rapport avec son père, et lui allait avoir une rencontre des plus particulières…

Et dans un autre lit, dans une autre maison, cette personne s'endormit tout en se demandant comment elle pourrait espionner notre vénérable Hokage dans les bains publiques…


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde, le chapitre 2 est arrivé. Et vu que l'autre était cour, et bein celui-là, j'ai rajouté quelques lignes pour compenser. Bonne lecture !Et merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont gonflée à bloc pour l'écrire.

Titre : Tel est l'avenir, mesquin comme providentiel

Manga : Naruto

Genre : général

Couples : Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura ?

Reviews :

**le poisson des abime** : Haha, comment elle a fait ? Et bein tu va l'apprendre en lisant ce chapitre ; )

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Merci merci ! Heureuse que tu l'ai aimé, car moi pas. Et sinon, tu as raison (une fois de plus ?). Je vais essayer de moins attaché d'importances aux reviews, après tout, c'est moi l'auteur. En espérant que ma fic continue de te plaire...

**underphoenix** : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre convient à tes attentes...

**ln.lfz** : Une bonne idée de faire une suite ? Remerci Uzumaki Raymond, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de transformer le projet de cette fic en suite. Et ne t'inquiète pas, la flemme, moi aussi je connais d'ailleur, j'applique le principe "je ne bouge pas pour rien". Sinon, c'est vrai qu'une grande soeur dans la vie de notre renardeau nationnal (j'ai nommé Naruto Uzumaki !), et il se sentiramoins seul. Quoi que, avec Hinata, il l'est déjà bien mois (deviner pourquoi. vous ne trouvez pas ? et ben lisez ce chapitre). A part ça, et oui, Jiraya apparait dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

Naruto se réveilla à l'aurore, comme à son habitude. Se prenant un petit-déjeuner bien meilleur que les éternels ramen qu'il ingurgitait chaque matin avant son départ, il pris rapidement une douche et constata que Mirai n'était pas encore levée. Il lui laissa un mot, après avoir longuement hésité. Naruto se dirigea dans la clairière servant de terrain d'entraînement, et comme toujours, il y trouva l'adolescente aux yeux de perle qui l'avait convaincu de rester, trois mois plus tôt.

Comme chaque matin depuis ces trois mois, il venait s'entraîner avec elle. Seulement, voilà maintenant un mois et demi, leurs activités ne se résumaient pas qu'a cela. En effet, lorsque Naruto arriva derrière Hinata, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et embrassa tendrement son cou.

« Bonjour Hinata. Bien dormit ? Lui susurra-t-il.

-Oui, et… Et toi ?

-Avec toi dans mes rêves, je ne pourrai pas mieux. Et excuse-moi encore pour hier.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend que sa sœur aînée est en vie. N'est-ce pas ?

-Uhm, oui, c'est vrai, lui répondit-il après lui avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois le cou.

-Alors, tu… Tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

-Oui, assez. Elle a l'air de vouloir se faire pardonné de m'avoir laissé seul.

-Tu as de la chance. J'aimerai m'entendre aussi bien avec Hanabi…

-Ne dit pas ça, tes rapports avec ta famille sont meilleurs depuis quelques temps, non ?

-Oui, grâce…Grâce à toi.

-Je ne fais que t'aider. Mais bon. Alors, on le commence cet entraînement ? »

Sur ces mots, il libéra le cou de sa compagne pour s'acharner sur le malheureux rondin qui, après quelques coups, vola en éclats. Hinata et lui en détruirent ainsi cinq. Ils continuèrent avec diverses techniques de ninjutsu, puis avec des armes blanches. Les minutes passèrent, vint l'heure où ils devaient rejoindre leurs équipes respectives.

Naruto arriva au point de rendez-vous en même temps que Sasuke. Peu après, Sakura les rejoint. Et, contre toute attente, quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi arriva, trempé.

« Yo, dit-il grognant un peu.

-Waou, vous n'avez que cinq minutes de retard, et vous êtes trempé. Comme ça se fait ? S'étonna Sakura.

-Et bien j'avais envies de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, répondit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent, et vivrent, assise sur une barrière du pont, Mirai.

-_De quoi, on ne l'a même pas sentit venir._

-Comment ça, les bonne vieilles habitudes ? Questionna Sakura.

-La curiosité est la preuve d'un esprit éveillé, n'est pas jeune Haruno ? Et pour te répondre, c'est simplement parce que quand nous étions jeune, il était l'élève de mon père. Alors pour éviter qu'il n'arrive en retard, un sceau d'eau gelée chaque matin, et paf, il était à l'heure.

-Terrible, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça hier ? S'esclaffa Naruto.

-Me l'as-tu demandé ?

-Nan, dit-il en rigolant.

-Bon, Kakashi-sensei, on commence l'entraînement ? Demanda Sakura. »

Quelques heures plus tard, un étrange tableau s'offrait aux yeux couleur du ciel de Mirai. Naruto, dormant dans les branches d'un arbre, Sasuke se cachant pour fuir Sakura, qui le trouvait malgré les précautions de celui-ci, et Kakashi, au pied d'un arbre, lisant un livre peu recommandable. Une heure passa et Kakashi libéra ses élèves. Alors Sakura proposa aux garçon d'aller aux bains publics, se que Naruto accepta, contrairement à Sasuke. En chemin, ils croisèrent Hinata, qui se joint à eux. Et, tout les trois, entrèrent dans les bains.

Naruto soupira d'aise en se plongeant dans l'eau brûlante. Il décida de somnoler un peu en attendant que ses muscles se détendent, quand soudain, un cri retentit dans le bain des femmes : _Kyaaa, un pervers !_ Sachant Hinata dedans, il sortit rapidement de l'eau, mit en cinq secondes (si si, j'vous l'jure) ses vêtements, et sortit du bâtiment pour voir un homme, espionner les femmes.

Des cheveux blancs en pétards, coiffés en une longue queue, une veste rouge, un énorme rouleau retenu dans son dos par des ficelles et des sandales complètement démodées. Voilà l'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui essayait de fuir. Trop lent pour Naruto, il arriva derrière lui, et lui porta le coup qui avait assommé Sasuke lors de leur première rencontre.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Mirai discutaient dans un bar, se rappelant l'époque où ils étaient gosse, quand l'homme au Sharingan lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières années. Alors elle lui répondit :

« Je ne l'ai pas dit à Naruto, alors ne lui dit rien là-dessus s'il te plait.

-Si tu veux.

-Bien, mais avant, dit-moi, est-ce que tu connais la sorcière des brouillards ?

-Oui. Mais ne me dit pas que tu allée la voir !

-Si, elle m'a acceptée en temps qu'élève.

-Impossible.

-Et pourtant. En fait, c'est à cause d'une dette pour mon père. Lorsqu'il n'était encore que l'éclair jaune de Konoha. »

La fin de l'après-midi approchant, le vieux pervers repris connaissance. Il vit alors un jeune homme le regardant d'un air froid. Et là, il eu l'impression de voir un fantôme.

« Kiro ?

-C'est le nom de mon père.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est mort, donc tu dois être Naruto.

-Je suis si connu que ça ?

-Disons que ton père a été mon élève.

-Etre l'élève d'un pervers, qu'elle horreur !

- Dit-moi p'tit, ça te dirait d'apprendre quelques techniques de ton père ?

-Bien sur, mais pas de la part d'un pervers !

-T'inquiète. Alors, c'était qui ta copine parmi toutes les donzelles ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

-Je suis l'honorable Jiraya, connu sous le nom de l'ermite aux crapauds !

-Vous êtes surtout connu pour être l'ermite pervers, et l'auteur du torchon que lit Kakashi-sensei ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou, et voilà le chapitre 3, dsl si çaa été long, mais manque d'inspiration, plus diverses sorties, ç'est sur que ça retarde l'écriture... Merci pour les rewievs, et Bonne lecture...

PS : Je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine, donc à mercredi prochain environ.

Titre : Tel est l'avenir, mesquin comme providentiel

Manga : Naruto

Personnages principaux : Naruto, Mirai, Hinata

Genre : général

Couples : Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura

Reviews :

underphoenix : Merci de ton soutien

In.lfz : Heureuse que tu ai aimé le chapitre, l'apparition de Jiraya (pauvre Hianata, se faire mater par l'obsédé le plus obsédément obsédé de l'univer), ainsi que celle de la liaison de Naruto avec elle. Et voicis la suite que tu attendait.

Uzumaki Raymond : Merci pour tes rewievs régulières. Et pour la pensée, en fait, c'est celle de tout les gas, j'ai oublier de le dire, gomen. Et encore gomen, mais bon, moi et l'anglais --. Sinon, en espérant quece chapitre ratrappe le coups.

Chapitre 3 :

« Je suis l'honorable Jiraya, connu sous le nom de l'ermite aux crapauds !

-Vous êtes surtout connu pour être l'ermite pervers, et l'auteur du torchon que lit Kakashi-sensei !

-Et connu aussi dans tout le pays pour avoir comme passe temps de mater les filles aux bains, dit une voix féminine.

-Wouaou ! Voyons voir, du 95 au moins pour la poitrine, commençait à fabuler Jiraya, tout en prenant des notes dans un livret rouge.

Le pervers n'eu pas le temps de continuer ses notes qu'une bosse apparaissait sur son crâne.

-Pas touche à ma sœur, fit Naruto, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Ta sœur ? Mirai ?

-Bonsoir Jiraya-san. Naruto, il est tard, il faut renter.

-J'arrive. Au fait, le pervers, je vous retrouve où, demain ?

-Hein ?

-Pour l'entraînement.

- Demain, ici, à 15 heure.

-Ok. A demain.

Le jour laissant place à la nuit, le soleil à la lune, les nuages aux étoiles, l'animation du village au calme des endormis, le village dormait. Une lourde plénitude c'était installée, parfois troublée par un hululement d'hibou, une complainte de loup pour le fin croissant blanchâtre éclairant le ciel d'encre de chine, ou encore par la chansonnette d'un fêtard, rentrant chez lui.

Cette plénitude stoppa quand, à l'est, des couleur rougeoyantes se mélangèrent au ciel, dont le bleu devenait peu à peu aussi pur que celui des yeux des Uzumaki. Puis soudain, un rayon étincelant, un des innombrables cheveux du soleil, vint percer la barrière qu'était l'horizon pour illuminer les toitures rouges, vertes, bleues, brunes et encore de bien d'autres couleurs. Puis deux, puis trois, le nombre de « cheveux » ne cessait d'augmenter…

Ce fut au tour de l'orbe doré de monter dans le ciel, rythmant la vie de marchants, de ninjas, et beaucoup d'autres. Lorsqu'il arriva à indiquer trois heures de l'après-midi, une tête blonde arriva aux bains publics.

« Salut, ero-senin.

-A, salut p'tite tête.

-Alors, c'est quoi les techniques que vous voulez m'apprendre ?

-Tu connais les rituels d'invocations ?

-Ouaip, et alors ?

-Dans ce cas, tien, tu écrit ton nom avec ton sang dans ce rouleau, dit la senin en déroulant l'énorme rouleau qu'il trimbalait toujours partout. Ensuite, tu laisses les cinq empreintes de tes doigts, toujours avec ton sang. Puis, lorsque veux faire appel à la créature, malaxe le chakra et appose la main avec laquelle tu as fait le rituel. L'incantation comporte les signes "sanglier, chien, coq, singe, mouton".

-C'est bon, dit après avoir inscrit son nom et ses emprintes dans la roulau. Et maintenant, je fait l'invocation ?

-Oui. »

Naruto malaxa le chakra de Kyûbi, et composa alors les signes. Un gigantesque nuage de fumée se forma, et lorsqu'il fut dissipé, notre jeune héro se trouvait sur la tête d'un crapaud d'au moins cinq mètres, fumant une drôle de pipe, et portant un veston avec le kanji de la grenouille, ainsi qu'un sabre géant. Et oui, comme vous l'aviez deviné, notre cher Naruto invoqua Gama Bunta.

« Pas mal, s'exclama Naruto, fier de son acte

-Et, t'es qui minus ? Où est passer Jiraya ? Et pourquoi il m'a collé un moucheron sur ma tête ?

-L'ero-senin ? Je crois qu'il a filé. Sinon, désoler de vous contre dire, mais c'est moi qui vous ai invoqué.

-Toi ? Ce n'est pas bien de dire des mensonges, minus ! Les moucherons dans ton genre sont incapables de jeter une telle technique de ninjutsu, s'esclaffait le père des crapauds.

-Je savais que les Dieux et les Démons n'avaient pas de bon rapport, mais pas à ce point, réfléchissait calmement Naruto à voix haute.

-Hein ? Comment sais-tu cela minus ?

-Je ne suis pas un minus. Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kiro Uzumaki, le Yondaime, et également réceptacle du démon renard, Kyûbi no Yokho. Ca vous va comme explication ?

-Le fils du Yondaime ?

-Oui. _Mais pourquoi tout le monde accroche quand je dis cela ?_

-Tu as de la chance, c'est bien la seule personne que j'ai acceptée comme maître, donc pour l'instant, je te mets à l'essai.

-Si vous voulez. A plus ! »

Naruto renvoya Gama Bunta chez lui, et appela l'ermite, qui un instant plus tard, sortit de derrière un arbre. Jiraya félicita Naruto, arriver à maîtriser, ne serai-ce qu'a peu près, le dieux des crapauds relevait un exploit, accomplit seulement par le Yondaime. Ensuite, il montra à Naruto quelle dose de chakra il devait mettre pour invoqué les autres crapauds, si bien qu'au bout de deux heure, il les avait tous invoqué.

L'entraînement des invocations terminées, le senin expliqua à notre tête blonde la première étape du rasengan. Naruto réussit celle-ci en à peine une demie heure, de quoi impressionner Jiraya plus qu'il ne l'était. La nuit tombant, Naruto du rentré chez lui, accueillit par Mirai, qui préparait le dîner.

Le lendemain, se déroula de la même façon, et Naruto maîtrisait la fameuse technique, soeur du Chidori. Le surlendemain de même. Une semaine passa ainsi. Mais, le lendemain du 7ème jour, Naruto fut convoqué chez notre cher et vénérable Hokage. Lorsque Naruto entra dans le bureau circulaire, il eu la surprise d'y trouver sa chère et tendre (et oui, j'ai nommé Hinata), ainsi qu'un des coéquipier de celle-ci, Shino Arubame.

« Bonjour vous trois, salua la Godaime.

-Hokage-sama, lui répondirent en chœur les trois chûnin.

-Bien. J'ai une mission pour vous. Elle est classée rang A, proche de rang S.

-De quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne pas envoyer des Anbu pour ça ? S'écria Naruto.

-Je pensait que ça allait te plaire, mais trêve de bavardage. Je vous fait un briefing : Votre mission va ce passée à Kumo. Vous devez récupérer le corps d'Hizashi Hyûga, et en même temps, tuer un déserteur s'y trouvant.

-Ho… Hokage-sama, les ninja de Kumo risquent d'avoir détruit le corps de mon oncle depuis le temps, hasarda Hinata.

-Justement, non. Un émissaire est venu nous proposer une alliance. Nous pouvons donc récupérer son corps, et ils nous autorisent à tuer le déserteur. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que la mission est quasiment classée S.

-D'accords, firent une nouvelle fois les chûnin. »

Finissant de recevoir les informations sur le déserteur, ils retournèrent chez eux, préparant leurs affaires, prévenant leurs familles et équipes, pour partir vers le nord-est, au pays de la foudre.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, avec un peu de retard, dsl. Et c'est bon, l'inspiration m'est revenue, le cervaux déborde, donc la suite devrait arriver d'ici mercredi...Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture.

Titre : Tel est l'avenir, mesquin comme providentiel

Manga : Naruto

Personnages principaux : Naruto, Mirai, Hinata

Genre : général

Couples : Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura

Reviews:

**bl bl** : Contente que tu aime ma fic. Pour la scène avec Gama Bunta, je me suis juste inspirée du tome 11, sinon le este, c'est sortit de ma tête.Mais pourquoi commètre un meutre ? Parce que je suis lente ?

**Raziel Tepes** : Dsl que ce ne soit pas aussi rapide que convenu... Mais la voilà, la suite ;)

**goudou** : Haha, c'est vrai que Gama Bunta est beaucoup plus grand, dsl. Et vive le Naru/Hina !

**underphoenix** : On dirait que tes encouragement marchent, merci pour ton soutient.

Chapitre 4 :

Dans la forêt bordant Konoha, trois ombres se déplaçaient dans les branches des arbres. Leur vitesse n'avait rien d'extraordinaires, mais les genins revenant de missions qui les croisaient étaient tout de même impressionnés. Les heures défilaient quand une de ses ombres prit enfin la parole, rendant leur trajet plus gai.

« Na… Naruto, pourquoi as-tu demandé à Tsunade-sama pourquoi elle n'avait pas envoyée des Anbu pour cette mission ? Elle t'inquiète ?

-C'est surtout pour toi que je m'inquiète.

-Merci, mais ça ira, et comme ça, je mettrait notre entraînement à profit.

-Ok, mais n'empêche, parce que l'on est les plus qualifiés, elle exagère, maugréa le blond. »

**Flash back**

« Et pourquoi nous en particulier ?

-Tout simplement parce que vous êtes les plus qualifiés pour cette mission.

-Et quoi sommes-nous plus qualifiés que les Anbu ?

-Shino est un espion hors paire, il vous sera utile pour trouver Mizuki. Hinata est l'héritière des Hyûga, et est la nièce d'Hizashi. Quand à toi, ton père à beaucoup apporté à Kumo, tu est donc sur d'être bien accueillit et d'être tranquille pour tuer Mizuki. »

**Fin du flash back**

Le voyage dura encore deux semaines. A la fin de la journée, Kumo était en vue. L'équipe montra leurs passes et entra dans le village caché des nuages. Celui-ci portait bien son nom. Bien qu'en milieu de plaine, les nuages de brouillard s'y rassemblaient, comme attirés, empêchant de voir à plus de 20 mètres autour de soi. Les habitations, de couleurs brune noirâtre, bien que claires (j'sais pas si vous me suivez mais bon, passons à la suite), formaient un champ de dômes. Une rivière traversait le village, et était irriguée de telle sorte que chaque habitant pouvait y puiser l'eau qu'il avait besoin au maximum à 10 minutes de marche.

Une atmosphère de mystère plainait. Les chûnin, suivant les gardes les conduisant au Raikage, se sentaient quelque peu oppressés par celle-ci. Et, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le dédale de ruelles, plus elle s'accentuait. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Raikage. Celui-ci pris la parole :

« Bonjour à vous.

-Raikage-sama.

-Bien, vous êtes donc arrivés. Je vous demanderai juste de vous présentez pour que je puisse savoir quels sont les chûnin chargés d'une telle mission.

-Je vais prendre la parole pour mes compagnons. Voici Arubame Shino, Hyûga Hinata, et moi-même, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Uzumaki ? S'interrogea le Raikage.

-Oui, et je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite, je suis bien le fils d'Uzumaki Kiro, alias l'éclair jaune, alias Yondaime.

-Je vois, une ressemblance frappante d'ailleurs…

-Rai… Raikage-sama, je voudrais vous posé une question, pourquoi avez-vous gardé le corps de mon oncle ? Demanda Hinata, peu sûre d'elle.

-Oh, je dois bien cela à l'héritière du Byakugan. En fait, c'était tout simplement pour en faire un chantage s'y il en avait besoin, mais ce n'a pas été le cas.

-D'accord. Et je vous remercie de la part de mon cousin, son fils.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais c'est qu'il ce fait tard. Les ninjas qui vous ont escorté jusqu'ici vont vous amener à l'hôtel.

-Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité. Au revoir Raikage-sama. »

Le couché de soleil se reflétant sur le brouillard surpris les chûnin. Ce n'était plus l'atmosphère de tout à l'heure. Le brouillard s'était quelque peu soulevé, augmentant le champ de vision des passants. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs plus nombreux. Les reflets flamboyants du soleil sur les petits canaux et la légère brume rendaient une impression de sécurité, de confiance.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Montant dans les chambres qu'on leur avait préparées, ils se couchèrent après avoir longuement discuté sur la mission et des rôles de chacun. Une heure passa. Puis deux. Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Décidant d'aller prendre l'air, il sortit donc de l'hôtel et alla sur le pont juste à côté.

_Décidément, ce village change d'atmosphère comme de chemise_, pensa Naruto, ironique. La brume était complètement partie, laissant un ciel sans nuages. Le croissant de lune éclairait le village entier. Naruto, s'accoudant à la rambarde, regarda son reflet. Il vit son visage, mélancolique, quelque peu déformé par les vaguelettes. Ne sachant quoi faire, il commença à chanter.

Bien sur, ce n'était que des sons. Mais des sons chargés des regrets, de lassitude, de tristesse. Des sons comme on en entend que de rare fois. Son chant le vidait, cela lui faisait du bien. Et au fur et à mesure que les regrets s'apaisaient, le chant étouffait. Lorsque Naruto finit de chanter, un femme se tenait à côté de lui. Elle le regardait comme on regarde un fantôme.

« L'éclair ? Fit-elle, d'une voix blanche.

-L'éclair ? A, vous voulez parlez de mon père…

-C'est vrai, il est mort.

-Oui, mais dîtes, que êtes-vous ?

-Je te dirai mon nom que si tu me donnes le tien.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

-Moi, on me connaît sous le nom de la sorcière des brouillards. »


	6. Chapitre 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5, avec une avance de deux jour, mais bon, mon imagination, c'est comme un geyser, et là, ça à déborder. Si ça continue, je vous dit à mercredi. Bonn lecture.

Titre : Tel est l'avenir, mesquin comme providentiel

Manga : Naruto

Personnages principaux : Naruto, Mirai, Hinata

Genre : général

Couples : Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura

Rewievs :

**goudou** : et oui, je ferai presqu pleuvoir des grenouilles dans cette fic. Mais attention, la sorcière des brouillard, ce n'est qu'un surnom qu'on lui donne, comme "le cros blanc" pour le père de Kakashi, où "l'éclair jaune" pour le Yondaime ; )

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Ba que ce chaapitre soit plus rapide que prévu, ça doit te faire encore plus plaisir... Et si le chapitre précédant était court c'était tout simplement parce qu'il introduisait celui-ci, beaucoup plus long. Ainsi donc, j'écrit bien ? Dison juste qu'a force de lire des livre, on retient inconsiament des choses, qu'on utilise pour nos propres fics... Du moins je supose. En tous cas, merci pour le compliment, et espérons que ce chapitre soit aussi bien écrit que le précédant.

Chapitre 5 :

« Moi, on me connaît sous le nom de la sorcière des brouillards.

-Et pourquoi ce pseudonyme ?

-Ca, seuls mes adversaires le savent, lui répondit-elle d'un ton qui sous entendait l'issue de ces fameux combats.

-Si vous le dîtes.

-Je vois que Mirai ne t'a rien dit, constata-t-elle.

-Vous connaissez ma sœur, s'interrogea Naruto.

-On peut dire que j'ai été sa tutrice après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a treize ans…

-Vous lui avez donc appris vos techniques.

-La même perspicacité que ton père jeune homme. Tu as de la chance.

-Et je devine aussi que si je veux les connaître, il faut que je m'adresse à Mirai. _C'est donc pour ça qu'on ne la sent jamais venir…_

-Tu as compris. Sur ce, je te laisse. »

Tout à coup, le brouillard s'accumula autour de la sorcière. Et, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, le brouillard se dispersa. Laissant la place qu'elle occupait vide. Naruto eut un dernier regard sur l'astre lunaire et rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour s'y endormir.

Le lendemain, Shino décida d'inspecter les lieux avec Hinata. Naruto leur tendit un kunai, leur expliquant qu'il suffisait de le manier pour le prévenir qu'ils avaient trouvé le déserteur. Quant à lui, il fouillait le secteur opposé dans l'espoir de trouver la sorcière des brouillards.

Les recherches commencèrent donc. Inspectant les moindres recoins des ruelles, Naruto réfléchissait. Il en avait mare de cacher sa relation avec Hinata. Le père de celle-ci ne l'appréciait pas outre mesure, mais il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. De même pour les groupies qui lui courraient après, et dont il se débarrassait, ou du moins essayait pour pouvoir s'entraîner.

C'est vrai qu'au fil de ces deux mois, les cheveux indomptables du blond, ses yeux aussi purs que le ciel et sa musculature avait fait fondre bien des cœurs. Sa côte était donc aussi élevée que celle de Sasuke, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au ténébreux, vu qu'ils pouvaient ainsi s'entre aider lorsqu'ils étaient pris en chasse.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Naruto continuait de chercher la sorcière quand l'alarme du kunai qu'il avait confié à Shino se manifesta dans son esprit. Utilisant le jutsu de téléportation que Jiraya lui avait appris avant son départ, il atterrit à côté d'eux. En silence, l'Arubame lui montra une maison, ou plutôt un appartement.

Alors Naruto se téléporta de nouveau, dans l'appartement cette fois. Il mit le masque que Tsunade lui avait donné. Le masque des chasseurs de déserteurs. Utilisant un genjutsu, appris par Itachi lors de sa période de désertion, il fouilla les différentes pièces pour trouver le déserteur. Naruto prit enfin la parole, annulant le genjutsu pour faire face à celui-ci :

« Nom : Mizuki Kokuzoku (le nom est fictif, ne vous y référez pas). Rang : déserteur. Cause de fuite : essai de corruption envers un genin ayant raté son examen pour lui faire voler un rouleau interdit par le Yondaime. Je me trompe ?

-Qui… Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Mizuki, effrayé.

-Allons, pas de panique, c'est contraire à ce que vous enseigniez il me semble, répondit Naruto d'un voix neutre tout en mettant en évidence le masque afin de lui faire comprendre qui il était.

-Un gosse ? Chasseur de déserteur ?

-Et alors ? Au moins, vous savez que vous allez mourir. Adieu. »

Sur ces mots, Naruto se retrouva en un instant derrière Mizuki, lui plantant un kunai au niveau du 0cœur. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'il gisait, mort, avec une expression d'incompréhension. Puis, Naruto détruisit le corps.

Jugeant avoir fait du bon travail, il retourna près de Shino et Hinata, leur disant que la cible avait été éliminée. Ils retournèrent donc au bureau du Raikage, réclamant le corps après avoir fait un court rapport. On les conduit dans une salle et leur donna un cercueil. Shino et Naruto le portèrent et sortirent du village caché des nuages au moment où le soleil atteignait son zénith.

Leur progression ralentie par le cercueil, ils couraient tout de même. A la moitié du voyage, Hinata repéra des ninja qui les suivaient. Naruto et Shino encombrés, ce fut Hinata qui ce chargea de la demie douzaine d'homme qui à présent, les encerclaient. Leurs bandeaux étaient ceux d'Oto no kumi.

Elle composa les signes incantatoires à une vitesse hallucinante pour finir en prononçant le nom de la technique : Donton, la décapitation fatale. _Et un de moins_, pensa-t-elle. Grâce au Byakugan, elle pu éviter les attaques qui suivirent. Elle enchaînait les techniques, tuant trois autres de ses assaillants. Elle allait tuer le cinquième, quand elle se pris un coup de kunai dans le bras.

Naruto réagit au quart de tour. Il créa un rasengan, et, oubliant le cercueil, sauta à côté du responsable de la blessure de l'héritière des Hyûga. Il lui enfonça l'orbe tourbillonnant en plein sternum, provoquant la mort instantanée de la victime de cette technique. Pendant ce temps, Hinata avait finit de mettre KO son propre adversaire.

Le ligotant, Hinata pris la place de Naruto pour porter le cercueil et celui-ci pris le prisonnier sur ses épaules. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans problème, et ils furent accueillit par les Anbu à l'entrée de la forêt. Ils prirent en charge l ninja d'Oto et les escortèrent jusqu'aux village, où les membres de la famille Hyûga les attendaient. Là, le cercueil fut conduit dans la demeure principale, et Hisashi, après temps d'années, fut enfin enterrer. Et Hinata eu droit au premier sourire accorder par son père.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto faisait le rapport. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il retourna dans son appartement et fut accueillit par une boule orangée qui lui sauta dessus, le renversa, et lui lécha le visage. Mirai apparue juste après, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Naruto, alors, ta mission c'est bien passée ?

-Sans problème. J'ai même rencontré ta "sensei".

-Oh, Kasumi-sensei t'as donc parlé. Elle doit t'avoir dit que pour les techniques, c'est à moi de te les apprendre. C'est ça ?

-Je l'ai deviné. Mais c'est quoi son vrai nom, car la sorcière des brouillard, je trouve ça gros.

-Gros, mais justifié. Sa véritable identité c'est Kasumi Ketsueki.

-Ok, mais au fait, c'est quoi ce renard ?

-Je l'ai troué dans la forêt. Il se nomme Mouretsu. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour ceux qui sont intrigué, voilà la traduction des noms :

Mirai : avenir/futur

Kasumi Katsueki : (Kasumi : brouillard / Katsueki : sang) brouillard de sang

Kokuzoku : traître

Mouretsu : ardent


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà, le chapitre 6 est arriver, tard le soir, mais arriver le bon jour. Par contre, **ce sera le dernier pendant deux semaine**, pour me faire pardonnée, il est plus long; ) . Et oui, je par près de marseille faire de la plongée, et lorsque je reviendrais, j'aurai la tête pleine d'idée qui n'attendent que moi pour être sur du papier. A part ça, merci pour les rewievs et bonne lecture.

Titre : Tel est l'avenir, mesquin comme providentiel

Manga : Naruto

Personnages principaux : Naruto, Mirai, Hinata

Genre : général

Couples : Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura

Rewievs :

**Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene :** Salut ! Merci pour ta rewiev, ça fait plaisir. Il faut dire que c'et vrai que le nom "traduit" semble un peu gros, mais j'avait pas d'idée (et ma flémardise aidant)... Gomen, j'espère que ce chapitre rattarpe le coups.

**Uzumaki Raymond :** Ha ha, c'est vrai que normalement, on lit fan 2 et start club, mais moi, j'suis pas normale : je suis fanficeuse ; ) . Et la voilà, ta suite.

Chapitre 6 :

« Mouretsu ?

-Oui, c'est sympa comme nom, ne ?

-Ouai ! »

Alors que le sujet allait bon train dans l'appartement des Uzumaki, une toute autre discussion avait lieu dans le domaine Hyûga. Dans la demeure principale, seule une fenêtre éclairait vaguement le jardin, sombre en cette nuit de nouvelle lune. La fenêtre était celle rattachée au bureau du maître des lieux : Hyashi Hyûga.

Deux autres personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce. L'une d'elles avait une légère silhouette, des formes montrant son appartenance à la gente féminine, et des cheveux d'ébène lui arrivant aux épaules. L'autre semblait plus solide. Sa carrure d'épaule montrait son appartenance au sexe opposé. Ils faisaient face au chef du clan.

« Hinata, je te félicite pour ta mission. Grâce à toi, le corps de mon frère à été ramener là où il devait être. Mais dit moi, saurais-tu la raison pour laquelle ils ont garder son corps en état ?

-Oui père. Il voulaient en faire un objet de chantage si y il en avait besoin.

-Je vois. Tu peux disposer. Mais demain matin soit debout à l'aube. Ton entraînement commencera.

-Que… Quoi ? Je vous remercie père, dit Hinata.

-Neji, raccompagne là. »

Les deux cousins sortirent donc du bureau. Et, dehors, Neji remercia une nouvelle fois Hinata. C'est heureuse d'avoir enfin la reconnaissance de son père et de son cousin qu'elle s'endormie. Mais elle ignorait que le lendemain n'allait pas être de tout repos pour elle…

Alors que l'orbe luminescent ne laissait transparaître que quelques un de ses éblouissants rayons, la jeune fille aux yeux de perle s'échauffait pour le rigoureux entraînement qu'elle allait subir d'ici quelques minutes. En effet, exactement deux minutes et vingt cinq secondes plus tard, son père arriva.

« Tu es déjà prête. Commençons donc immédiatement. Mais avant, dit moi les techniques de ninjutsu, genjutsu et taïjutsu que tu as apprise.

-Bien père. J'ai… Je connais diverses techniques de Katon, de Suiton, de Doton, et je commence à en maîtriser certaines de Raiton. Pour le genjutsu, Kurenai-sensei m'en a appris quelques une, et le taïjutsu, Naruto m'aide à améliorer certaines de mes techniques.

-Tu restes dans le vague, mais je dois avouer que je suis impressionné que tu connaisses une telle diversité de techniques de ninjutsu. Qui te les a apprises ?

-Na… Naruto.

-Encore lui ? Qui est-il au juste ?

-Naruto est un chûnin de mon âge, mais j'ai entendu dire par Kurenai-sensei qu'il avait largement le niveau de jounin. En fait, c'est grâce a lui que la mission a été aussi courte. Il a tué le déserteur d'un revers de main. Et lorsque nous avons été attaqués par les ninjas d'Oto no kuni, il a tué le ninja qui m'avait blessée.

-Et vous vous entraînez souvent ensembles ?

-Tous les matins, père.

-Et tu ne dois pas t'entraîner avec lui en ce moment ?

-Non père, j'y irais dans une heure.

-Bien. Ce jeune homme à l'air intéressant. Hinata, fais un enchaînement qu'il t'a appris son se rondin.

-Oui père, mais dois-je me retenir ?

-Non. »

En entendant la réponse de son père, un rictus presque sadique apparu au coin de la bouche de la douce jeune fille. Un rictus qui surpris le père de celle-ci. Alors, Hinata se dirigea vers le rondin avec une lente démarche. Mais, a peine arrivée, elle porta un coup de points, suivant d'une dizaine d'autre pendant qu'elle tournoyait autour de sa victime, à savoir le rondin. Puis, elle sauta, pour effectuer un coup de pied transversal, qui fit voler le rondin en éclats.

La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Hyashi à ce moment là, fut celle suivante : _Mais depuis quand est-elle devenue aussi forte ?_ Impressionner, il n'en montra néanmoins rien. Ensuite, il l'entraîna sur les techniques du clan. Là aussi il fut surpris de ses progrès. Une heure plus tard, Hinata rejoignait Naruto.

« Bonjour Naruto, dit-elle, après avoir embrassé celui-ci.

- Bonjour mon ange. Alors, que me vos ton retard ?

-Un entraînement avec mon père, c'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, il a l'air de t'apprécier !

-Oui, c'est génial… Dit, ça te dirait de nous dévoiler au grand jour ?

-Pourquoi pas, après tout, mon père connaît déjà quelques uns de tes exploits. Je pense qu'il t'accepterait sans problème. Le seul problème, ce sont tes groupies.

-Ca ne me regarde pas. Moi, je suis avec toi et ça me suffit.

-Merci. Bon, on continue le Raiton ?

-A vos ordres, gente dame, plaisanta Naruto. »

L'ambiance régnant durant l'essai de maîtrise des techniques de Raiton n'était pas la même que celle d'une des salles d'interrogatoire. Alors qu'un homme lui, prenait plaisir à torturer l'autre, celui-ci hurlait sous les vrilles traversant son crâne. Bien sur, la pièce était insonorisée, et, les longs cris du ninja ennemi ne parvenaient qu'aux oreilles de son tortionnaire. Puis, soudain, les cris se transformèrent en supplication.

Ensevelie sous les documents, l'Hokage s'ennuyait ferme dans son bureau. C'est alors que des coups à la porte retentirent. Un homme entra dans la pièce, puis s'approcha de la Godaime, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure du récit de l'homme, Tsunade fronçait ses fins sourcils. _Ce que tu me dis est très grave Ibiki, réunit le conseil_, prononça la femme approchant la cinquantaine, bien qu'elle ne semblait avoir que vingt ans.

« Vous savez maintenant pourquoi il faut avancer cet examen. Quelles sont vos suggestions pour les participant ?

-Je propose que le jeune Uchiwa y participe.

-Je recommande également Neji Hyûga et Lee Rock.

-Moi, je pense qu'Arubame Shino a toutes ses chances.

-De même pour Nara Shikamaru.

-Pour ma part, j'estime que le jeune Uzumaki à largement le niveau.

-Haruno Sakura et Hyûga Hinata sont à rajouter à la liste.

-Vous pensez qu'elles ont le niveau ?

-Sakura est mon élève, tandis qu'Hinata s'entraîne avec Naruto tous les jours. Cela réponds donc à vos questions.

- Il est fort probable qu'Inuzuka Kiba réussisse.

- Ce sont vos dernières propositions ?

-Oui. »

A la fin de leur entraînement, la nouvelle génération se dirigea vers le restaurent de ramen Ichikaru, pour leur réunion hebdomadaire. L'équipe 7 arriva la première, suivit de l'équipe 8, de l'équipe 10, pour finir avec celle de Neji.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Naruto échangea un regard avec Hinata qui acquiesça, déterminée. Se débarrassant d'Ino, qui était tombée sous son charme lors d'une mission qu'ils avaient eu en commun et qui depuis, c'était réconciliée avec Sakura et avait détourné toute l'affection qu'elle portait envers Sasuke à Naruto, il demanda aux autres leur attention.

« Excusez-moi, mais Hinata et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

- Mais on t'excuse Naruto. Par contre, grouille-toi d'en finir que tu puisse nous payer une tournée de coca (bon, ok, je sais pas si ça existe, mais on va dire que oui vu qu'on peu pas mettre le sake, il n'on que treize ans après tout), lui répondit Sakura.

-Trop gentil Sakura. Mais pour la tournée, n'y compte pas, tu prendrais du poids et Sasuke n'apprécierait pas.

-Grouille-toi de faire ton annonce et je t'éclate, menaça le dit Sasuke.

-Ok, je t'attends. Bon, on va faire court, Hinata et moi sommes ensembles.

-Naruto, tu me brise le cœur, réussit à prononcer Ino, en larme.

-S'en avez mit du temps, mais c'est pas tout, on attend le baiser maintenant ! Cette fois, c'est un Kiba euphorique qui parla. »

Alors Naruto échangea un nouveau regard avec sa bien aimée, qui cette fois était amusée. Naruto s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, mit ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que celle-ci mettait les siennes autour du coup de son homme, et ils s'embrassèrent d'un langoureux baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, leurs amis les applaudirent. Et la mini fête bâtie son plein toute la nuit.

Non loin, une réunion finissait. Les membres du conseil de Konoha sortaient par deux ou trois, ou encore seul. Quelques jounin sortirent peu après, pensant tous la même chose. _L'examen jounin se déroulera donc dans un mois… Intéressant._


	8. Chapitre 7

Avec un peut de retard, mais le voilà, le chapitre 7. Encore dsl pour le retard, mais bon. Après deux semaines à me doré la pillule, j'ai due faire face à mon trop plein d'imagination, mais c'est bon, il est régler XD . Bonne lecture.

Titre : Tel est l'avenir, mesquin comme providentiel

Manga : Naruto

Personnages principaux : Naruto, Mirai, Hinata

Genre : général

Couples : Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura

Reviews :

**underphoenix :** Ba, je te remerci encore et toujours pour tes encouragements. Merci encore.

**Uzumaki Raymond :** Merci pour le compliment. Enfin, pour l'examen, moi aussi les idée se bousculaient pas trop, mais j'ai réussit à trouver. Mais c'est trop tard pour que tu pompe dessus, ha ha... Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu apprécira la première épreuve de ce fameux examen...

Chapitre 7 :

Le mois précédant l'examen jounin se déroula à une vitesse effrayante. Naruto et Hinata filtraient le parfait amour, tandis qu'Ino, ainsi que toutes les groupies de ce dernier étaient inconsolables. En parlant d'Hinata, elle avait définitivement gagné l'estime de son père, et lui avait annoncé, avec Naruto, leur relation.

La veille du jour fatidique, les sensei annoncèrent au concernés leur inscription. Cependant, Sakura, Kiba et Lee, à la surprise générale, refusèrent. L'une préférant rester chunin pour le moment afin d'aider Tsunade en temps que Medico-nin dans des équipes de niveau moyen, les deux autre préférant eux aussi s'entraîner un année de plus. Alors leurs maîtres conduisirent ceux ayant accepté dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Bonjours à vous. Comme nous n'avons pas temps à perdre, je vais aller droit au but. L'examen jounin n'est pas simple, croyez-moi. Mais tout d'abord, je vais vous expliquer en quoi il consiste, expliqua Tsunade. Cet examen se déroule en trois épreuves, comme l'examen chunin. Bien sur, les épreuves seront d'un niveau largement supérieur. Pour passer la première, voici votre carte vous permettant de la passer. Elle se déroule demain matin, sur l'aire d'entraînement N°214. Soyez y à l'aube.

-Bien Tsunade-sama, au revoir. »

Après cette petite entrevue avec la Godaime, les participants à l'examen jounin se virent donner une journée de libre, pour s'entraîner. C'est ce que firent Naruto, avec Hinata, Sasuke, Neji et Shino, quant à eux, seul. Et lorsque que le soleil se mura derrière l'horizon montagneux pour faire place à la lune et aux étoiles, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Accompagnée de Naruto, Hinata rentra chez elle, et, après un énième baiser, elle entra dans sa demeure, pour se diriger vers le bureau de son père.

« Qui y a-t-il Hinata, demanda celui-ci, relevant sa tête des ouvrages qu'il consultait.

-Et… Et bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Demain, je passe l'examen pour devenir jounin.

-C'est bien. L'héritière des Hyûga, jounin à 13 ans. Tu es sur la bonne voix, ma fille, prononça Hiashi, se remettant de la surprise causée par la précédente phrase de sa fille. Suis-moi, je vais compléter l'entraînement que Naruto ta donné.

-Oui père, lui répondit Hinata. »

Dans une autre maison, avec deux autres ninjas, l'atmosphère était bien plus conviviale. Les deux ninjas en question, étaient assis autour d'une table, mangeant le plat préféré du cadet des deux : le ramen. La discussion qu'ils entretenaient semblait plutôt dynamique, mais parfois, le visage de l'un prenait une allure sérieuse. Voici un léger compte rendu de celle-ci.

« Aller, s'te-plait, enseigne moi tes techniques, implorait le cadet.

-Seulement quand tu passera jounin rétorquait pour la deux cent trente troisième fois l'aînée.

-A ça me fait penser, j'ai oublier de te dire que je passe l'examen jounin demain.

-Décidément, tu es incorrigible, Naruto. Mais je suis fière de toi.

-Merci Mirai, et donc, si je réussit, tu m'apprendra tes techniques ?

-Oui. Tien, Moretsu veux te félicité lui aussi.

-Génial ! Aaaaa…. Arrête Moretsu, s'exclama le réceptacle du démon renard, assaillit par la volonté d'un renardeau à lui faire une toilette. »

Comme quoi, cette soirée ce passa mieux que l'on ne se l'imaginait. Soirée qui fini lorsque que l'astre solaire fit apparaître ses innombrable fils de lumière. Alors que la majorité des habitants se laissaient bercer par le chant des nombreux oiseaux que comptait Konoha, une petite troupe des ninja ; tous chunin, se regroupait sur l'aire d'entraînement N°214.

Pour décrire celle-ci, elle offrait une surface dénuée d'obstacle, bien que le terrain était constitué de nombreux « changements ». En effet, on passait de l'herbe à la roche, de la terre au sable, et du sable à l'herbe. Ses changements permettaient de s'adapter d'un terrain à l'autre. Bien sur, l'aire d'entraînement était immense, et la vingtaine de ninja présents, discutaient entre eux, par village. On dénombrait ainsi six groupes, six villages.

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentie, et un nuage de fumée d'une telle épaisseur qu'il était impossible d'y voir ne serais-ce sa propre main entoura les candidats à l'examen. C'est ainsi que, ne voyant leurs assaillants, les chunin se firent assommer

Il serait trop long de vous d'écrire ce qu'il se passe pour chacun des candidats au titre jounin. C'est pourquoi, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce que subit notre jeune héros, fils d'Uzumaki Kiro, Yondaime de Konoha, frère cadet d'Uzumaki Mirai, élève de la sorcière des brouillards, et réceptacle du démon renard Kyûbi no Yohko, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Eblouit par le néon émettent une forte lueur blanchâtre, il les ferma immédiatement. Les rouvrant, il se força à s'habituer à la lumière. Ceci fait, il se concentra à l'examination de la pièce. Il en vain rapidement aux conclusion suivantes : _Je suis attaché sur une table, la pièce, à par le néon, est obscure, et des outils ne me disant rien qu'il vaille, se trouvent sur la table d'à côté. Je suis donc dans une salle de tortue. Et merde !_

« Tien, tien. Tu es réveiller jeune homme ? Bien, on va pouvoir commencer tout de suite, dit la voix d'un homme, dans m'ombre. J'imagine que tu as compris dans quel endroit tu te trouve, alors tu vas répondre bien gentiment à mes questions. Compris ? Alors, dit moi quelles sont les défenses de ton villages.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrait réponde, alors que vous savez parfaitement la réponse.

-Pardon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le saurais, pauvre sot.

-Et pourtant, vous êtes Anbu il me semble, non ?

-Tsss, décidément, je l'avais pourtant dit que cette épreuve était trop facile pour les malins. Bon, bien jouer, tu viens de passer la première épreuve de l'examen, tu es le premier. Il va falloir que tu attendes les autres concurrents. Suit moi. »

L'Anbu détacha Naruto, puis le fit sortir par une porte que le jeune homme n'avait pas vue, étant donné qu'elle se situait dans son angle mort. Là, il déboucha dans un couloir, ont le mur était orné de bien d'autres portes. Il suivit son supérieur au travers du couloir, en pris un autre, tourna à un croisement pour arriver dans une pièce.


	9. Chapitre 8, première partie

Bonjour tout le monde, et voilà la première partie du chapitre 8. Sinon, **je cherche un beta-reader, merci**. Bonne lecture .

Titre : Tel est l'avenir, mesquin comme providentiel

Manga : Naruto

Personnages principaux : Naruto, Mirai, Hinata

Genre : général

Couples : Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura

Reviews :

**underphoenix :** les chapitres sont trop courts ? Gomen. Mais voilà la première partie de se chapitre, qui fait le double d'un chapitre normal, donc je l'ai coupé en deux, c'est mieux et ça maintient le suspens.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : L'épreuve est simple ? c'est normal, et puis, je l'ai marquer dans le précédant chapitre avec la réplique du jounin. Et encore dsl pour la taille déplorable du chapitre.

**Kika () :** Un autre vision de Naruto ? En fait, j'ai toujours révé de voir un Naruto plus doué que les autre, plus mature et plus réfléchit. En tous cas merci du compliment. J'espère ne pas décevoir tes attentes.

**Raziel Tepes :** Ma fic pourrait être mieux si je m'en donnait la peine ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que je devrais amméliorer dans ce cas, merci d'avance.

Chapitre 8, première partie :

Il suivit son supérieur au travers du couloir, en pris un autre, tourna à un croisement pour arriver dans une pièce. Cette pièce, il la connaissait. C'était la salle d'attentes au bureau de l'Hokage. Impossible de si tromper, les chaises se positionnaient aux mêmes endroits que d'habitude, la couleur magenta des murs, la porte de chêne orientée vers le nord…

Il s'assit et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hinata, suivit de Neji et Shino. Sasuke arriva quelques instants plus tard. Au final, seul une dizaine de ninja entrèrent dans le bureau circulaire de la Godaime. Là, elle pris la parole.

« Bien, vous avez passer l'épreuve avec succès, soit en faisant preuve d'une forte volonté, soit en découvrant l'identité de son adversaire, ce qui peut être un précieux avantage lors de cas pareils. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer la seconde épreuve. Je vais vous répartir part équipe de quatre et de trois, et vous aller exécuter une mission de rang A, expliqua la jeune ancêtre. Bien, que Sabaku no Gaara, Koreu Rikujou, Uzumaki Naruto et Hyûga Hinata restent dans le bureau, j'appellerais les suivants après leurs avoir donné la mission. Compris ?

-Bien Hokage-sama, lui répondirent le futurs jounin, puis ceux qui devaient sortir sortirent.

-Bon, Naruto, vu que ce n'est pas ta première mission de ce genre, je te demanderais juste d'aider les autres pour la deuxième partie de la mission. Pour le reste, tu n'interviens pas, ordonna-t-elle au jeune Uzumaki.

-Excusez-moi Hokage-sama, mais pourquoi lui interdire de faire la première partie de la mission ? Demanda le ninja s'appelant Rikujou.

-Naruto est l'un de mes meilleurs ninja, et je n'ai pas envies qu'il face toute la mission, comme pour ta dernière, lui répondit-elle, tout en s'adressant à Naruto sa dernière réplique.

-Faut, ce sont Hinata et Shino qui ont repérer le déserteur et c'est Hinata qui c'est chargée de presque tous les ninjas qui nous ont attaqué.

-Pas le temps de débattre avec toi, ont règlera ça une autre fois. Allons, l'objectif de la mission. Il vous suffit d'assassiner un gouverneur d'Ame, puis de conclure une alliance avec Taki.

-Très bein Hokage-sama, lui dirent-ils en sortant du bureau avec l'ordre de mission.

-Que Hyûga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari et Mizu Katsumi viennent dans mon bureau. »

Après que chacun ait récupéré son matériel, ils partirent. Les arbres défilaient à côté d'eux sous l'effet de la vitesse de leur course. Course comme celle du soleil, qui finit par disparaître avec les teintes rougeoyantes qui enflammaient le ciel à l'ouest. C'est là qu'ils campèrent. Alors que leurs deux compagnons dormaient, Gaara et Naruto montaient la garde.

« Wouaaaa, bailla le blond. Dit, puisse que tu ne dors jamais, je peux te faire confiance pour éviter les ennuis ?

-Comment sais-tu que je ne dors jamais, demanda le roux, surpris.

-Les réceptacles de Shukaku ont des cernes équivalentes aux tiennes et contrôlent le sable comme celui que tu contiens dans ta calebasse. Je me trompe ?

-Non. Mais de quelle manière as-tu obtenu ces informations ?

-Boff, lorsqu'on à le plus puissant des Yohko dans son ventre, on est au courant de beaucoup de « chose ». Alors, je peux te faire confiance pour monter la garde ?

-Oui. »

Une semaine fut nécessaire pour arrive à Ame ne Kuni. Ils s'infiltrèrent dans le village pour, après quelques heures de recherches sous la pluie, arriver dans les appartements du gouverneur. Bien sûr, des ninjas lui servant de gardes surveillaient les pièces. Alors Gaara se proposa pour le tuer en l'étouffant avec son sable. _Je vais le dissimuler avec un genjutsu_, intervint la sage Hinata. Dan_s se cas, je me charge de ne pas nous faire repérer_, intervint à son tour Rikoujou.

Et c'est, toujours sous la pluie, trempés, que les futurs jounin commencèrent l'opération « infiltration du sable dans la chambre du gouverneur ». Heureusement pour eux, l'une des fenêtres de l'appartement de leur proie était ouverte. Faisant entrer le sable peu à peu dans la pièce, Gaara lia les mains et les pieds du gouverneur avec une corde de sable. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, la proie voulue crier, mais cette fois, ce fut une main de sable qui entrava sa bouche. Puis une autre main recouvrit son nez, et se fut la fin. A se moment, il explosa en un nuage de fumée.

« Bravo les gosses, c'est bon, vous pouvez enlever le genjutsu, vous avez réussit la première partie de l'épreuve. Impressionnant je dos dire, la manipulation du sable combinée à un genjutsu pour le rendre indétectable, même moi je ne l'ai pas sentit avant que mon clone ne se fasse attacher, dit une voix qui surpris les chunin, enfin, presque tous.

-Voilà donc à quoi ressembles les Anbu d'Ame no Kuni, intéressant, lui répondit tout simplement Naruto.

-Récolter des informations même en période d'examen, c'est bien, mais tu n'as rien fait jusqu'ici.

-Parce qu'Hokage-sama ne veux pas que je fasse tout le travail.

-Bon, assez discuter, vous pouvez aller à votre prochaine destination. »

Une fois Ame hors de vue, ils se rendirent rapidement vers Kusa. Cette fois, ils entrèrent par la porte principale. Le village était gigantesque. Les maisons, faites de lianes et de bois pour la plupart, se trouvaient dans des arbres, ou dans d'étranges plantes carnivores géantes. De quoi intriguer encore plus que ne l'étaient nos héros. On les conduisit, à leur demande, dans le bâtiment central de Kusa no Kuni.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, devant eux se dressait un arbre roi. Une porte était creusée dans l'écorce du tronc. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et montèrent dans le bureau du Kage. Rikujou se chargea du pacte d'alliance, accompagné de Gaara et Hinata, Naruto restant en retrait pour les aider au cas ou. Les arguments parurent convaincre le Kage.

« Bien joué, vos arguments m'auraient convaincu si cela avait été une vraie mission. Vous avez réussit l'épreuve, et grâce au travail d'équipe. Par contre, tu n'as rien dit jeune homme, remarqua le Kage à Naruto.

-Hokage-sama, m'a ordonné de ne les aider que s'il le fallait.

-A oui ? Et quels arguments aurais-tu rajouté à ceux des autres ?

-La position stratégique de votre pays pour le notre est vice-versa.

-Tu es intelligent jeune homme. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, pourrais-tu me dire ton nom ?

-Ma ressemblance avec mon père est frappante, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum… Oui. Bien, maintenant, retournez à Konoha. »

Suivant les ordres du Kage, ils s'en retournèrent à leur point de départ. Cependant, alors qu'il traversait une forêt, quatre silhouettes se dressèrent devant eux. Ces silhouettes portaient un chapeau de paille dont des bandelettes pendaient des extrémités, ainsi qu'un manteau avec des nuages rouges sur fond noir. En les reconnaissant, Naruto et Rikujou jurèrent….


End file.
